The Kiss List
Episode 1 Kentwood Academy is ripe for taking over. Continue your perfect streak of ruling schools by kissing 10 of Kentwood's hottest singles! Me thinking: My family moves a lot. Another city or town... Another mansion... Another batch of disposable boy toys... and girl toys. And of course, another high school. Kentwood would be my seventh... so I knew EXACTLY how to take it over. Kentwood Academy isn't like other high schools. It's one of the most prestigious in the country - billionaires, celebrities, even royalty send their kids there. I need to make an amazing first impression! I've got the bod, now I need the outfit. I want everyone to know that I'm... '1 -' A high fashionista! Dress to impress, and this outfit will impress the best! 20♦️ '2 -' A plain Jane. I like to challenge myself. Me thinking: Ready or not, Kentwood, here I come! Daria: Whoa. Who's that new girl? Emmett: She's cute, but she dressed like a dud. Daria: Agreed. '3 -' A sexy beast! This outfit will turn some heads at Kentwood for sure. 20♦️ '4 -' Not to be messed with! This says look, but don't touch, and don't you DARE mess with me! 20♦️ Me thinking: Now that I've got their attention... Time to reel 'em in. '1 -' Drop a pen and pick it up... slowly. Joey: Holy balls! That's the greatest thing I've ever seen! +1 Desire '2 -' Flash a big smile and wave. Me: Hi, everyone! Good morning. Joey: What a beautiful smile. +1 Admiration Tanya: She's so confident and friendly! +1 Admiration '3 -' Shove someone out of your way. Sara: I don't know what I did but I'm sorry and I'll never do it again! +1 Fear Emmett: Dang, the new girl is harsh... Me thinking: Now I need a loyal #2. Someone I can trust to gather info for me. Who should I pick? '1 - '''Ahh, the forever friend-zoned. He'll hope I'll fall in love with him someday, but I never will. Until then... He'll do anything I ask. Me thinking: How should I start this convo? '''1 - '''Who said you could look at me? Me: Who gave you permission to look at me?! Artie: Oh, no! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... Next time I'll ask before I look at you! +1 Fear Me: Relax. Just do everything I say and you'll be fine. Artie: You kidding? That's like my dream! I'm Artie, by the way. '''2 - '''You are crazy sexy! Me: Wow, you are crazy sexy! Artie: Are you... talking to me? Me: Of course I'm talking to you, sexy! Artie: No one's ever called me sexy! My grandma thinks I'm handsome, but... That's not really the same. Me: Own it, dude! Artie: Okay, I will! I'm Artie, by the way. Sexy Artie! +1 Desire '''3 - '''Your curly hair is so cute! Me: Aww, your curly hair is too cute! Artie: Really? That's what my grandma says! I always thought it was kinda nerdy. Me: No way. It makes you special. Own it, dude. Maybe even grow it out! Artie: Maybe I will! I'm Artie, by the way. +1 Desire Me: Y/N. Artie: Y/N! I've been waiting for a girl like you my whole life! I mean, not in a creepy way... I just... What I meant was...Welcome to Kentwood! If there's anything I can do for you, just ask! '''2 - '''I know her type. Typical beta-bestie. Desperate for validation. She'd be super loyal and a great #2. Me thinking: How should I start this convo? '''1 - '''I love your eye makeup! Me: Wow, I love how you did your eyes. It's totally cool! Jenna: Seriously? Thanks! I watched, like, 30 videos before I got it right. Me: I can tell. You totally nailed it. Jenna: I'm Jenna. What's your name? +1 Admiration Me: Y/N. Jenna: Y/N! I know we're going to be BFFs for sure! '''2 - '''Who said you could look at me? Me: Did I give you permission to stare at me? Jenna: Oh, no! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... Me: Relax. Just do what I say and you'll be fine. Jenna: Of course! Whatever you say. I'm Jenna. What's your name? +1 Fear Me: Y/N. Jenna: Well, whatever you need, Y/N, just ask. I want to stay on your good side! '''3 - '''You are crazy sexy! Me: Wow, you are crazy sexy. Jenna: Seriously? Thanks! No one's ever called me crazy sexy before... Me: You into girls? Jenna: Um, well, I dunno... Maybe? I'm Jenna. What's your name? +1 Desire Me: Y/N. Jenna: Y/N! I'm so glad you came to Kentwood. Anything you need, just ask me! '''3 - '''This guy's got style... and would be a great GBF. He can collect gossip for me. Me thinking: How should I start this convo? '''1 - '''Who said you could look at me? Me: Did I give you permission to stare at me? Lewis: Girl, how can I NOT stare... when someone makes an entrance like that! Me: Are you disrespecting me? Lewis: No, no! Not at all! I adore strong, beautiful women! And anyone who take an everyday look... And work it like you are! I just wanna know, who are you?! +1 Fear Me: Y/N. Lewis: Hi, Vanessa. I'm Lewis. Whatever you need, you just ask! '''2 - '''You are crazy sexy! Me: Wow, you are crazy sexy. Lewis: Really? Girl, that is so sweet. Flattery will get you everywhere... But you are barking up the wrong tree. Besides, I should be flattering you! Look at you taking an everyday look... And working it like that! Like, omg, who are you?!+1 Admiration Me: Y/N. Lewis: Hi, Vanessa. I'm Lewis. You are a total goddess... So whatever you need, you just ask me! '''3 - '''Your vest is fabulous! Me: Omg, your vest is so fabulous. Lewis: Thanks! It's vintage Hermes... But look at you, girl! You take an everyday look... And totally work it! Like omg, who are you?! +1 Admiration Me: Y/N. Lewis: Hi, Vanessa. I'm Lewis. I know we're going to be BFFs for sure! Me thinking: Kentwood is definitely a step up from other schools I've been to. There are so many hotties here!! I'll definitely have to sample some of the local fruits. That hottie just kicked a soccer ball my way. I have to think fast! What do I do? '''1 - '''Catch it. Kris: Whoa, sorry about that! I was practicing my toe bounces... and lost control of the ball. Nice catch though! You keep on your toes! Me: For the right person. Kris: I'm Kris. Me: Y/N. Kris: Well, welcome to Kentwood, Y/N. See ya around! '''2 - '''Dodge it. Kris: Whoa, sorry about that! I was practicing my toe bounces... and lost control of the ball. But quick moves you got there! Me: I'm good at moving quick. Kris: I'm Kris. Me: Y/N. Kris: Well, welcome to Kentwood, Y/N. I'll be more careful next time. See ya! '''3 - '''Take a hit for love. Me: Oww! Kris: Whoa, I am so sorry! I was practicing my toe bounces... and lost control of the ball. Are you okay? Me: I'm not sure. You should probably check me out closer to make sure. Kris: You look healthy to me. I'm Kris. Me: Y/N. Kris: Well, Y/N, I'll be more careful next time. See ya! Me thinking: I def need to spend more time with him/her... but eyes on the prize, girl. Stick to the plan, THEN you can have whatever you want. I need to find the Head Bitch in Charge. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Isn't Kentwood's cafeteria amazing? We have a wood-fired pizza oven, sushi station... a crepe guy, even a cold-pressed juicery. Me: Pretty impressive, but I have other things on my mind than food. I need deets. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Deets I've got. What do ya wanna know? Me: Who runs this place? The queen bee? The alpha? The HBIC. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Oh. You're talking about Riley and her squad. She's terrible. She has an Insta dedicated to body-shaming other students called "Muffin Top Parade." Me: That is super messed up. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: And last year, she got a girl expelled just because she wore the same skirt as her! Me: How'd she do that? Artie/Jenna/Lewis: She planted stolen answers to a final exam in her locker. Me: So Riley keeps her power through fear and intimidation. Typical. She needs to be dethroned immediately. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Speak of the devil. Me: Bingo. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: She's the one in the middle. Me: Oh, I know. I recognize that smug, self-satisfied look. Time to send a message. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Awesome! Saying what? Me: "That Riley doesn't mean shit to me. She's going to expect me to introduce myself to her, but watch this..." How should I mess with Riley? '''1 - '''Ask an insulting question. Me: Hey, do you freshmen know where the crepe station is? Riley: Freshmen?! Me: Oh, I see it. Nevermind. Bye! '''2 - '''Compliment Riley's friend. Me: Oh wow, those earrings are amazing. Are they from Jen Fisher? Dre: Um, no, I actually made them myself. Me: Are you serious? Get out! You are really talented. I love them! Dre: Wow. Thanks! +1 Admiration Me: No problem. Love giving compliments to people with great style. Bye! '''3 - '''Walk right past her. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Whoa. That was a message all right. Are you sure you want to get on Riley's bad side? Me: I've taken down plenty of girls like her. Artie: You're so brave! So what next? This is so exciting! +1 Desire Jenna/Lewis: You're so brave! So what next? This is so exciting! +1 Admiration Me: I need you to come over on Friday and help me get ready. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: I'm so there. Ready for what? Me: The next part of my plan. HEY EVERYONE! My parents are out of town! Party this Friday at my family's mansion. It's going to be the biggest rager in Kentwood Academy history. Dropchatting you all the address now. Daria: We totally just got invited to a party. Emmett: I don't know how to process this. Daria: Who cares! We're going to a party! Artie/Jenna/Lewis: You really want to invite EVERYONE? Me: Absolutely. Nothing upsets the social order like an all-inclusive party. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: You live HERE? Me: I know. But it'll have to do. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: So what's your story? Why does your family move so often? Me: My dad makes millions fixing struggling companies. He shakes things up, rebuilds them, and once they're fixed, we move on. I kind of do the same thing, but for high schools. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Yeah, but why? Me: Let's just say I think everyone has the right to a great high school experience... and bullies like Riley get in the way. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Did something happen to you, Y/N? Me: We're not gonna share our messed up stories right now, Artie/Jenna/Lewis, because we've got waaaay too much to do. I need you to move the cars so the caterers can get in and then figure out where we should put the stages for the gogo dancers. I don't want to block the view of Chancellor. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Chancellor? Me: "Sorry. He goes by "Chance the Rapper" now. Off ya go!" Phew, high school takeovers can be so exhausting. The whole school showed up. Other schools too. Word spread fast. Hashtags were trending. My party was LIT! Joey: This is the greatest night of my life! Daria: What about your Bar Mitzvah? Joey: Screw my Bar Mitzvah! Dre: Riley, did you try the nitro puffs? So cool! Leah: Or the mini lobster tacos? Probably the most delicious thing I've ever put in my mouth. Riley: Let's not discuss what you've had in your mouth, Leah. Where the hell is Vanessa, anyway? It's her damn party! Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Shouldn't we get down there? Me: Always be fashionably late, Artie/Jenna, even to your own party. The real question is... what should I wear? Artie/Jenna: You'd look amazing in any of these outfits. Me: Duh. But Riley is no doubt wearing something spectacular. Artie/Jenna: She is. There's already a hashtag about it. Me: What? She's going for best dressed at MY party? #RileyBeStylin'? Hell no. I definitely need to outdress her I want to accomplish step 6. Artie: Step 6? Me: For an HBIC, introducing yourself is a sign of weakness. This is Riley's turf, so she expects everyone else to bow to her first. I think I have just the dress to make Riley bow down to me first... Artie: Wow! Riley will definitely introduce herself to you in that outfit! * Bore in a dress from last year. Me thinking: Maybe no one will notice this dress is from last year... I do like to challenge myself... * Sparkle in the spotlight! Make Riley BOW DOWN to me! 20♦️ Me thinking: I look amazing in this champagne dress! She'll have no choice... Daria: Look! Here come Vanessa! Me thinking: They're all waiting for me to say something. '''1 - '''Everyone looks HOT! Me: Everyone here looks sexy AF, so let's PARTAAAY! +5 Desire '''2 - '''Thank you all for coming. Me: Thank you all for coming. Please enjoy yourselves! My home is your home! +5 Admiration '''3 - '''You're lucky to be here, so don't anger me. Me: You're all very lucky to be here, so don't do anything to piss me off! +5 Fear Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Wow, ok. Laying down the law I guess... Me: Damn straight. My way or the highway. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: I suppose you know best... +1 Fear +1 Worshipper Artie: Well said! Now you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy your own party! +1 Desire +1 Worshipper Jenna: Well said! Now you can just sit back, relax, and enjoy your own party! +1 Admiration +1 Worshipper Me: Not until Riley introduces herself. Ooo. Kris is here! Kris! Glad you could make it. Kris: Of course. Great party! Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. But I need to head out. Me: So soon? But I just got here. Kris: I have to study for a Chemistry exam. '''1 - '''I can get the answers for you. Me: How about I get the answers for you? Then you can stick around. Kris: Uh, wouldn't that be cheating? Me: It would! I was just kidding! Kris: You're a funny one, Y/N. I'll have to watch out for you. Me: Good luck studying. Thanks for coming. '''2 - '''Very funny. Me: Study? On a Friday night? You're hilarious. Kris: No joke here. School comes first. But thanks for having me. Me: Sure. Good luck studying. '''3 - '''We definitely have chemistry. Me: No need to examine us for chemistry. We definitely have it. Kris: You're a funny one, Y/N. I'll have to watch out for you. Me: Good luck studying. Thanks for coming. Me thinking: Wow. Hot AND disciplined. He's/She's so tasty! Artie/Jenna/Lewis : I wouldn't spend too much time on Kris. He/She doesn't really date anymore... Me: Hold that thought. Riley's coming over. '''1 -' Riley: Hi. I'm Riley. This party is so great, I just had to introduce myself to the host. I almost changed my mind when I saw you wearing that tired-ass dress though. Me: Then why didn't you? '''2 - '''Riley: Can't even win a staring contest, huh? To think, I almost introduced myself to you... Me: It's okay. I'm sure you aren't worth knowing... Riley: I'm onto you. Me: Whatever do you mean, Riley? Riley: Cut the bull, Y/N. While you were fashionably late to your own party, I took the time to snoop around. And I found your little journal with your little "Takeover Plan." Me thinking: Crap. I underestimated Riley! Riley: #11 - Take my lunch spot? #19 - Steal my squad? I know all your moves now. '''1 - '''It won't save you. Me: It won't save you. This train is still coming down the tracks. Riley: Oh, I have no doubt. You want what's mine and you won't stop until you get it. But why don't we make this more interesting? '''2 - '''That's not mine. Me: Takeover plan? I have no idea what you're talking about. Riley: Fine. Play dumb. But I know you want what's mine and you won't stop until you get it. So let's make this more interesting. '''3 - '''What are you going to do? Me: So what are you gonna do about it? Riley: You want what's mine and you won't stop until you get it. So why don't we make this more interesting? Me: What are you proposing? Riley: If you're really such hot stuff, let's see you beat The Kiss List challenge. If you can kiss 10 of Kentwood's most eligible singles before the semester ends... I'll step down as HBIC and give you all my perks: Lunch table, parking spot, my private bathroom, you can even sit on the throne at the annual Black and White Ball... Leah: Riley, no! Me: And if I can't? Riley: You leave Kentwood. Forever. And the only other school in the district is Yardell High. Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Yardell? All the bad kids go there! They have to wear orange sweatpants! Me: "Don't worry, Artie/Jenna/Lewis, I got this. You're on, Riley! I'll kiss the people on the list no problem." Maybe I'll even sleep with them too... if I feel like it. "This'll be way more fun than taking over my usual way." Riley: Fine. But these singles need to ask you out and initiate, not the other way around. No running up and "stealing kisses." Me: Thanks for making it easy, Riley. You've engineered your own destruction. Riley: We'll see... Artie/Jenna/Lewis: Oh wow. These are definitely Kentwood's hottest. This is NOT going to be easy. Me: You have no idea what I'm capable of... Artie/Lewis/Artie: It's not you I'm worried about... It's Riley! She plays dirty. Look! That's Austin Davis she's talking to. He's on The Kiss List and I'm sure she's already throwing shade! Riley: I mean, that stunt in the hallway, this party... The new girl just seems pathetically thirsty, don't you think? Me thinking: Oh, it's on, Riley... Episode 2 You've begun your Kiss List journey, but Riley will try everything to stop you! Riley: There's still time for you to back out of The Kiss List, new girl. '''1 - '''Gee, thanks. Me: I like a challenge, but thanks for checking. * No chance! * You scared?